Les ailes d'Icare
by le docteur watson
Summary: Quand on s'approche trop près du soleil,nos ailes peuvent brûler... Rum se montre et attaque tour à tour les amis de Conan. Mais celui-ci ne compte pas perdre toutes ses plumes... A son tour,il recrute des amis et dresse des plans pour faire chuter l'organisation...Mais qui des deux se brûlera à l'autre ? Titre provisoire
1. Chapitre 1 : La réunion

Les ailes d' Icare

Chapitre 1 : La réunion

Ano Kata ne parlait pas. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas très expansif,mais là,c'était différent. Ses deux seconds se tenaient devant lui,ce qui était très rare. Vermouth,tout d'abord. Elle se tenait droite, belle,grandiose,et sereine. Quand à Rum...Il était dans l'ombre,tout à son habitude. Toutefois,il semblait mal à l'aise et Ano Kata devinait qu'il touchait sa prothèse,ce qui lui arrive quand il a quelque chose à dire. Donc,à moins que sa prodigieuse intelligence ne fasse défaut à Ano Kata...

-Boss...dit soudain Rum. C'est au sujet de Sherry. J'ai parlé à Gin et...

-Sherry est morte,trancha Ano Kata d'une voix glaciale. J'ai eu ma dose des morts ressuscités...

-Si vous parlez d' Akai,Bourbon a fini par admettre sa mort,glissa sentencieusement Vermouth.

-Je n'ai pas confiance en Bourbon,reprit Rum. Mais c'est de Kir que j'aimerais parler...

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Un silence pesant qui s'installa dans la pièce.

(…)

Shuichi Akai était mal à l'aise. Il faisait bonne figure,mais le message de Rena Mizunashi l'inquiétait. Ou plutôt,le fait qu'elle n'ait pas donné signe de vie depuis. La brièveté du message prouvait qu'elle était pressée,mais pour quelle raison ? Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

-Qu'est-ce qui préoccupe Okiya Subaru ? ironisa une voix.

-La même chose que toi,peut-être,répliqua Akai à l'enfant qui avait parlé. Kir.

-Il est vrai que son silence est inquiétant,continua Conan. Mais pour Rum...

-Je ne sais presque rien de lui,je te l'ai déjà dit...Et grâce à ton amie,tu sais pour sa prothèse...

Conan ne répondit pas. Et ils reprirent silencieusement le fil de leurs pensées.

(…)

-Kir a toute ma confiance depuis qu'elle a tué Akai,grinça Ano Kata.

-Et ce n'était pas du théâtre : c'est une actrice qui vous le dit !ajouta Vermouth.

-Certes,mais tu l'as bien soupçonné d'être une espionne,non ? Et,de plus,j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'intéresse un peu trop à moi...Mais ce n'est pas tout. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui m'intéresse... Un détective particulier que Bourbon connait..Une personne qui,d'ailleurs,connait Kogoro Mouri car...

-Ne me dis pas que Gin t'a mis en tête l'idée que Mouri soit allié avec le FBI !coupa l'actrice.

-Sur ce point,il a peut-être raison,Sharon...souffla Ano Kata. Mais poursuis donc,Rum...

-J'ai fait des recherches sur cette personne et il s'avère qu'elle connait aussi Akai,et pour cause...

Il se tut et sortit une photo de sa poche en la jetant sur la table. Ano Kata ne la reconnut pas mais Vermouth,si. Elle l'avait vu à bord du Mistery Train,lorsque l'actrice s'était déguisée en Akai.

La sœur de Shuichi Akai. Sera Masumi.

* * *

><p>Sera a été repérée par l'organisation ! Mais pourquoi intéresse-t-elle Rum ? Reviewez,si vous aimez !<p> 


	2. Chapitre 2 : Silver Bullet

Chapitre 2 : Silver Bullet

-Akai...dit soudain Conan en poussant un soupir. Au sujet de Rum,je crois que j'ai une idée... Mais j'ai besoin de vous,les agents du FBI,pour cela. Si tu peux faire venir Camel,Jodie et James. Dis-leur qu'ils doivent promettre de ne rien dire sur ce qu'ils apprendront...

-Hum ? Eh bien,je peux les faire venir,mais pourrais-je savoir...

-Je ne peux rien dire pour l'instant. Ah,au fait,au passage,amenez aussi Ai et le professeur...

Intrigué,Akai quitta la pièce en pianotant sur son portable,laissant Conan repenser à son idée.

-C'est risqué,se dit ce dernier,mais je peux leur faire confiance. A eux et à...

A son tour,il prit son téléphone et composa un numéro,priant pour que son interlocuteur soit là.

(…)

-Eh bien...songeait Vermouth. Si Rum s'intéresse à elle,il doit y avoir une raison. Je me demande si...

-Elle m'intéresse,reprit Rum,car en faisant par acquit de conscience une enquête sur les personnes présentes à bord du Mystery Train,j'ai découvert que cette jeune fille vit à l'hôtel,mais pas seule,car certains détails laissent à penser qu'elle y vit avec une petite fille...Intelligente et malade...

-Quoi ? Est-ce tu insinues que...s'écria Ano Kata.

-Nous pensons donc à la même personne,Boss. Il faut faire d'autres investigations. Mais si c'est bien celle à qui nous pensons,il nous la faut en vie. Aussi je propose,pour commencer,de...

La suite de la conversation se déroula à voix basse,jusqu'à ce que Vermouth remarque :

-Excellent plan ! Sauf qu'il ne se base que sur des suppositions...

-Qu'importe. L'occasion est trop belle,jubila Ano Kata. Rum,tu as carte blanche.

Après un signe de remerciement,Rum quitta la pièce et Vermouth reprit :

-D'habitude,Boss,tu es moins expansif. Est-ce parce que...

-Tu connais comme moi l'importance de la retrouver. C'est une occasion inespérée !

Sans dire un mot,l'actrice se leva et quitta la pièce. Elle réfléchissait intensément.

-Si le plan de Rum réussit,Silver Bullet aura du pain sur la planche. Et si je...

Sourire aux lèvres,elle sortit un téléphone de sa poche,hésita un instant,puis envoya un court message avant de s'éloigner dans le long couloir.

(…)

-Merci d'être venus,déclara Conan sur le ton d'un orateur. Ce que j'ai à vous dire,certains le savent...

Ai et le professeur levèrent immédiatement la tête,suivi par Akai,qui semblait surpris.

-D'autres n'en seraient pas surpris,ou du moins,pas tant que ça. En fait,je...

Soudain,le portable de Conan vibra,le coupant. Agacé,il le prit,regarda et...Étouffa un cri.

-Tomoaki Araide...lut-il. Mais depuis l'affaire,il a changé de numéro. Alors ce message vient de...

" Rum entre en scène. Good luck,Silver Bullet. "

-C'est de Vermouth,c'est ça ?s'écria Jodie. Eh,une minute. Le Silver Bullet...

-Il ne s'agit pas de moi,Jodie,souffla Akai. Mais de toi,Conan,n'est-ce pas ? Non...

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes,puis reprit,interrogateur :

-Ou plutôt...Shinichi Kudo,détective ?

* * *

><p>Akai a découvert la véritable identité de Conan ! Et quel est le plan de Rum ? Il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre pour le savoir ! Reviewez,si vous aimez !<p> 


	3. Chapitre 3 : Aveux et enlèvement

Voilà le chapitre 3 ! Désolé pour le retard ! Merci à Guest,Annael et Eyto pour leurs reviews !

Chapitre 3 : Aveux et enlèvement

Sur le coup,Conan ne trouva rien à répondre. Puis,de guerre lasse,il souffla :

-Depuis quand... ?

-Depuis l'affaire du kanji « mort ». Lorsque j'étais déguisé en Subaru,je t'ai vu sortir des toilettes en parlant dans ton nœud papillon avec la voix de Shinichi Kudo. Ce ne fut pas dur de comprendre.

-Shinichi Kudo,le détective lycéen ? L'ami de Ran ? Mais alors,le Shin-Conan-kun de Madame Kudo...C'est ta mère !comprenait Jodie. Alors elle sait que tu as rajeuni. Comment,d'ailleurs ?

-Une petite minute,dit James. Si toi tu as rajeuni,alors Ai aussi aurait...

-Oui,j'ai aussi rajeuni,lâcha Ai. J'étais scientifique dans l'organisation. Nom de code : Sherry.

-Minute...Les stupides recherches dont parlaient Vermouth...Et votre rajeunissement...

-J'ai créé une sorte de poison,l' APTX 4869. Gin l'a donné à Kudo pour le tuer,et moi je l'ai pris pour me suicider. Mais dans les deux cas,ça n'a pas marché...

-Te suicider ? Mais pourquoi ?tiqua Camel.

-On m'avait enfermé car j'avais arrêté mes recherches en signe de protestation suite à l'assassinat sans raison de ma sœur,Akemi.

-Quoi ? Mais alors...Si ton nom est Shiyo Miyano,alors Akemi,ta sœur,s'appelait Akemi Miyano ?!

Horrifiée,Jodie tourna lentement la tête vers Akai,qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis les premières paroles d' Ai. Il était tétanisé et blême. En fait,il semblait...Ailleurs.

-Les personnes connaissant nos identités ( ou uniquement la mienne ),dit précipitamment Conan pour changer de sujet,sont mes parents,le professeur Agasa,peut-être le Kid,et...

A cet instant,son téléphone sonna. Sur ses gardes,il regarda qui appelait et...Eut un grand sourire.

-Mon meilleur ami,lui aussi détective lycéen. Heiji Hattori.

(…)

Pendant ce temps,Rum attendait nerveusement quelqu'un. Quand elle arriva enfin,il s'exclama :

-Enfin ! Tu en as mis du temps ! Alors,comment ça se passe ?

-Tout baigne,c'est réglé comme du papier à musique. Nos hommes sont là-bas et vont agir. Ils n'attendent que ton signal. Envoie-le avec ce téléphone,dit l' es-tu sûr de ton plan ?

Pour toute réponse,Rum afficha un sourire carnassier. Il prit le portable et envoya un « Allez-y ».

(…)

Une jeune fille se leva silencieusement de son lit pour ne pas réveiller l'autre occupante de la pièce. En entendant le bruit de l'interphone,elle étouffa un bâillement et alla voir l'écran. C'était un groom.

-On a déposé un paquet pour vous à la réception. C'est d'un certain ...Akai ...Shuichi ?

-Quoi ? Attendez,je vais vous ouvrir,répondit-elle en étouffant une exclamation.

Intriguée,mais la curiosité étant la plus forte,elle prit une veste pour cacher sa tenue,ouvrit la porte...Et sentit alors une odeur de chloroforme,mais ne put éviter la tampon qu'on lui appliquait sur la bouche. Elle essaya de résister mais,très vite,Sera Masumi sombra dans l'inconscience.

(…)

-Évidemment que j'en suis sûr !répliqua Rum. Aurais-tu oublié mon plan ?

_Plus tôt,à la réunion_

_-Il faut enlever la fille,mais pas elle. Si elle est telle que nous la connaissons,elle a des alliés. En la surveillant,nous pourrons resserrer peu à peu notre emprise sur elle. Ou,encore mieux : si elle est seule,qu'elle panique ou non,elle ne préviendra pas la police,ce serait trop risqué pour elle. Donc, la connaissant,elle voudra négocier...Et alors..._

-C'est un plan parfait ! Tu la connais comme moi ! C'est ce qu'elle va faire !sourit Rum.

(…)

Ce qui n'aurait certainement pas été le cas s'il avait su ce que « la gamine » faisait vraiment en ce moment. En effet,après s'être réveillé,avoir constaté l'absence de Sera,puis lut un court et laconique message par les kidnappeurs,sa seule réaction fut de prendre un téléphone,d'appeler un numéro et d'attendre calmement que l'on décroche à l'autre bout du fil. Et quand ce fut le cas,elle déclara :

-Allô ? C'est moi. Ta sœur a besoin d'aide.

* * *

><p>Sera a été enlevée ! Le second frère va entrer en scène ?! Mais comment réagira Conan ?<p>

Désolé si je ne le poste que maintenant ! Et pour le titre qui est mauvais,mais je n'avais pas d'idées ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !


	4. Chapitre 4 : Détectives

Et voilà le chapitre 4 ! au programme : de nouveaux personnages apparaissent !

Chapitre 4 : Détectives 

-Alors ? Tu leur as dit ?

-Oui,Hattori,ils savent. Attends,je mets le haut-parleur.

Ce qui fut fait,mais alors qu' Heiji allait parler,il y eut un appel.

-Attends une seconde,Heiji. Hum ? C'est Ran. Et c'est le portable ... De Shinichi ! Je te rappelle !

Conan raccrocha et,sous le regard des personnes présentes,prit son nœud papillon,modula sa voix et décrocha.

-Allô,Ran ? Comment ça va ? … Comment ça,Sera a été kidnappée ?!

(…)

Vingt minutes plus tard,Conan,Ai et le professeur était à l'hôtel. Akai aussi,déguisé en Subaru, évidemment inquiet pour sa petite sœur. A leur entrée dans l'hôtel,Ran se précipita vers eux.

-Conan!lui dit-elle,les larmes aux yeux. Sera a été kidnappée ! Comment est-ce possible ?

Elle s'écroula par terre,éclatant en sanglots. Conan vit alors Sonoko,assis sur une banquette,qui pleurait aussi,ainsi que Kogoro,qui parlait à l'inspecteur Maigret. Il alla leur dire :

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé,tonton ? Comment Sera a-t-elle été...

-Enlevée ? D'après l'enquête,elle a dû être chloroformée quand elle a ouvert sa porte. De plus,nous avons découvert un vêtement de groom dans une poubelle. Elle n'a pas dû se méfier,dit une voix.

-Inspecteur Sato ? Vous êtes venu,vous aussi ? Et...Inspecteur Takagi ? Yumi ? Pourquoi...

-Je patrouillais dans le secteur quand l'alerte a été donnée,expliqua Yumi. Je suis venu aussitôt ! Nous avons d'ailleurs dressé des barrages,mais ça n'a rien donné. Quand à eux...

-On était au commissariat quand on a été prévenus,et on est venus avec l'inspecteur Maigret.

-Et heureusement,ajouta Takagi,car cette affaire a certains mystères,alors on n'est pas trop de...

-Ne lui dévoile pas d'informations !interrompit soudain Maigret. C'est encore trop tôt !

Subaru-Akai allait dire quelque chose,quand les portes de l'hôtel s'ouvrirent sur...

-Me voilà,Ku...Conan !rectifia Heiji Hattori. Alors ? Qu'en est-il ?

-Ha...Hattori ? Que fais-tu déjà ici ? C'est loin,Osaka !dit Maigret,interloqué.

-Euh,en fait,j'étais déjà en route vers Tokyo,j'avais une affaire à mener,expliqua Heiji.

Conan eut un sourire. En fait,il était là car il l'avait appelé avant la « réunion ». Toutefois,un mot de l'inspecteur l'avait surpris.

-Inspecteur ?demanda-t-il. Pourquoi aviez-vous l'air...Doublement surpris quand vous avez vu Heiji ? Et pourquoi avez-vous appuyé sur le mot « déjà » ?

-Décidément,tu es très perspicace,Conan,fit une voix. Comme d'habitude...

-Taiko-mejin ?!s'exclama Conan en voyant le nouvel arrivant. Que faites-vous ici ?

-C'est Yumi qui m'a appelé,au cas où. Car,vois-tu,l'autre occupant de la chambre a disparu !

-L'autre occupant ?Serait-ce...pensa Conan avant de lui demander à voix haute ce qu'il voulait dire.

-En fait,reprit Takagi,les employés de l'hôtel ont remarqué que Sera vivait avec quelqu'un d'autre dans sa chambre:les deux lits étaient défaits et elle commandait deux repas. C'est étrange car cela n'a jamais été déclaré. Cela ennuyait le propriétaire,mais elle payait,et il comptait bientôt lui poser franchement la question. De plus,certains grooms disent avoir aperçu une petite fille.

-Mais quel rapport avec votre surprise,inspecteur Maigret,quand vous m'avez vu ?

-Le fait est,avoua Maigret,que nous avons tenté de te contacter,Hattori.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'un mot posé sur le lit de Sera,qui n'a pas été écrit par elle d'après les employés qui connaissaient son écriture,contenait uniquement les noms de Mouri,d' Hattori et de...

-Et c'est comme ça que j'ai été prévenu,interrompit Mouri. J'ai prévenu Ran et Sonoko qui ont tenu à venir et,arrivés ici,Ran t'a appelé. Entre temps,le joueur de shogi est arrivé,ensuite c'est l'autre prétentieux qui est venu à son tour,et maintenant toi puis le gamin d'Osaka.

-Minute,tonton! L'inspecteur allait dire un autre nom,et tu parles d'un autre prétentieux. Qui est-ce ?

-Il est là-haut,dans la chambre de Sera,répondit Ran. Quand l'inspecteur l'a appelé et qu'il a su que Heiji et toi seraient là,il est aussitôt venu.

-Ce qui fait,avec Mouri,Hattori,et toi Conan,si on te considère comme tel,quatre détectives !

-Quoi ? C'est un détective,lui aussi ?comprit Conan. Ne me dites pas que c'est...

-Je suis content de vous voir,fit alors une vois avec un certain accent. Cela faisait longtemps...

Heiji et Conan se retournèrent aussitôt. Conan eut un sourire,mais Heiji dit :

-Toi ! C'est vrai que depuis l'affaire du détective Koshien...

Le jeune homme sourit à son tour suite à la remarque d' Heiji. Il dit alors,tranquillement :

-Saguru Hakuba. Détective.

* * *

><p>Tant de brillants esprits sont réunis ici ! Arriveront-ils à retrouver Sera ?<p>

Voilà pour le chapitre 4 ! L'enquête commencera vraiment au chapitre suivant ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Au fait,il y a une image pour la fiction,que je changerai si j'en trouve une meilleure ! Reviewez,si vous avez aimé !


	5. Chapitre 5 : Duel de déductions

Voilà le cinquième chapitre,où commence l'enquête ! Merci à Estelle,Eyto et Sylkabe pour leurs reviews !

Chapitre 5 : Duel de déductions

-Quand j'ai su que vous seriez là, je suis aussitôt venu, dit Hakuba. Par contre, je reconnais M. Mouri, mais vous, je ne vous connais pas...

Pensant à juste titre que cette phrase s'adressait à lui,Subaru dit avec un petit sourire :

-Je m'appelle Subaru Okiya, je suis étudiant. Je connais la jeune fille enlevée et M. Mouri, alors je suis venu avec Conan et cette jeune fille en apprenant la nouvelle.

-Hum hum...toussota Maigret. Désolé de vous interrompre,mais il y a enquête !

-Mais je le sais bien,inspecteur,répondit Saguru. J'ai justement fait quelques découvertes...

-Ah ? Et de quoi s'agit-il ?demanda Kogoro,attentif.

-La poubelle dans laquelle on a retrouvé le costume de groom ainsi que le chloroforme n'était pas la poubelle du couloir,mais celle de la chambre,donc le coupable y est entré. Or,il est probable que la mystérieuse jeune fille y était aussi : j'ai vu que deux lits étaient défaits. Ce qui signifie que, pour une raison que nous ignorons,le kidnappeur ne s'intéressait pas à elle,conclut le jeune homme.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire, dit Heiji, songeur. Cela laisse deux hypothèses : soit la petite fille dormait encore et, pour une raison inconnue, le kidnappeur ne s'intéressait pas à elle,soit...

-Elle était elle-même complice des ravisseurs, continua Subaru. Mais ça m'étonnerait, car...

-Le mot a très certainement été écrit par elle, reprit Conan. Je doute que le ravisseur ait laissé un mot pareil,et je n'en vois pas la raison. Donc elle a voulu faire venir ici de brillants détectives, alors elle veut vraiment qu'on retrouve Sera, mais elle ne veut pas avoir affaire à la police.

-Exactement,fit Hakuba en souriant à nouveau. Je crois qu'on peut conclure cela sans risques.

Lorsqu'il se tut,un silence religieux s'installa dans la pièce. Tout le monde semblait impressionné par la justesse de ces déductions et de l'intelligence de ceux qui les avaient émises.

-Et...As-tu trouvé autre chose ?demanda Maigret,essayant de reprendre contenance.

-Non,mais ça ne saurait tarder,répondit Hakuba. Mais je crois que je vais avoir de l'aide...

En entendant cette réplique, Conan dit, alors qu' Heiji parlait avec les inspecteurs :

-Tu es vraiment venu car tu savais qu'on serait là ? Ou il y a autre chose...

-Cette affaire était intéressante d'emblée. Et Kid ne se manifeste pas depuis un moment,alors je m'ennuyais. Cette affaire tombe à pic ! Elle me permet de revoir de brillants détectives...

Sans rien ajouter, Hakuba se tourna et prit l'ascenseur. Conan entendit Sonoko dire à Ran :

-Dis, Ran, il est mignon, celui-là ! Tu le connaissais ?

-Sonoko...soupira Makoto ? ... Mais oui, je le connais, je l'ai déjà vu deux fois.

-Eh, Kudo, au lieu de regarder ta petite copine...souffla Heiji à l'oreille de Conan.

-Je ne la regardais pas !se défendit Conan. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

-Non,ce n'est pas ç c'est donc lui, le fameux Subaru Okiya-Shuichi Akai, l'agent du FBI ?

-Hein ? Ah oui,c'est vrai,tu ne l'as jamais rencontré...Eh bien oui, c'est lui.

Songeur,Heiji regarda alors l'agent du FBI déguisé qui les interpela alors :

-Dites,il ne faudrait pas aller voir la chambre de Sera avec l'autre détective ?

Acceptant cette idée,Conan et Heiji prirent l'ascenseur,accompagné de Subaru...Sans remarquer la photo que prit quelqu'un dans le hall qui les observait depuis un moment.

(…)

La chambre de Sera. Malgré tout, cela faisait bizarre à Conan d'y être sans sa principale occupante. Et de plus, il y avait beaucoup de monde : sans compter les policiers se trouvaient ici Kogoro, Hakuba et Shukichi,en train d'examiner quelque chose par terre.

-Du sang,ça ne fait aucun doute. Comment ai-je pu la manquer ?pesta Hakuba.

-Avec le monde qu'il y a ici,ce n'est pas étonnant,. Mais, plus important, d'où vient cette tâche ?

Conan et Heiji allèrent répondre de concert à la question de Kogoro,mais une voix les devancèrent.

-Je crois connaître la réponse,M. Mouri,dit Shukichi. Ce sont de petites traces,tombés à plus d' un mètre du sol. Toutefois,elles sont interrompues par une forme ronde. A mon avis, c'est la chaussure du kidnappeur. Quand cette jeune fille a ouvert et qu'il l'a chloroformé,elle s'est défendue et...

-Attendez. Vous voulez dire qu'elle a blessé le ravisseur et que c'est son sang ? Mais alors...

-Malheureusement non,M. Mouri. Si mon analyse est bonne,c'est le sang de cette jeune fille. Comme je le disais,elle a voulu se défendre et le coupable a resserré son emprise sur sa bouche en appliquant plus fort le tampon de chloroforme. Mais en même temps, il a donc appuyé plus fort sur les joues,et a fait saigner Sera. Donc ce n'est pas son sang,mais le test du luminol nous sera utile.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Le coupable n'a pas quitté l'hôtel avec Sera ?dit Kogoro,interloqué.

-La poubelle,répondit laconiquement Shukichi. Avec l'uniforme de groom.

Aussitôt,Hakuba se jeta sur la poubelle,et étouffa un juron. Conan,Heiji et Subaru allèrent voir à leurs tours et eurent la même réaction. Ne comprenant rien,Kogoro s'écria :

-Dites,il y a quoi avec ce costume ?

-Il est neuf. Il n'est pas froissé. Le col est en parfait état et les boutons sont mis.

-Hum ? Et alors...Une minute. Le coupable n'allait pas repasser le costume et mettre les boutons ! comprit Kogoro. Ce qui veut dire...Qu'il n'a jamais été porté. Messieurs les experts !

Aussitôt,les experts examinèrent le costume,et en arrivèrent à la même conclusion.

-Donc le coupable n'était pas un groom,continuait Heiji. C'était un autre employé de l'hôtel ou quelqu'un que Sera connaissait. Il a jeté exprès le costume pour nous abuser.

-Donc le coupable est peut-être encore dans l'hôtel,acheva Shukichi. Donc le test du luminol...

-Pourrait nous permettre de démasquer le ravisseur,dit Conan. Messieurs les experts! Pouvez-vous...

Les experts hochèrent la tête et descendirent dans le hall,laissant les détectives seuls.

-Mais je ne suis pas satisfait,dit alors Subaru. J'ai l'impression que nous avons oublié quelque chose.

-Ah oui ? Et quoi ?répondit Heiji,agacé. Et,mais... Attends une minute...

Il regarda le costume de groom et,aussitôt,sortit de la pièce en étouffant un cri. Les autres détectives regardèrent l'uniforme sans comprendre,mais,presque aussitôt,ils le suivirent : ils avaient bien oublié quelque chose,et ils savaient quoi. Mais ils ignoraient que c'était trop tard...

(…)

La personne monta dans la voiture qui l'attendait et donna un appareil photo à l'autre passager.

-C'est bon, j'ai pu m'esquiver. Ils ont fait quelques découvertes,mais rien de notable. Par contre, on dirait qu'il y a une sorte de rassemblements de détectives...Il y en a au moins cinq !

-Un rassemblement de détectives ? … Ah,je vois, sourit Rum. C'est encore un de ses coups... Bon,je vous remercie, vous nous avez été très utile. Mais maintenant, vous êtres brûlé, et donc inutile pour nous. Et vous savez que notre organisation n'a que faire des poids morts... Vraiment navré. Adieu.

Le nouvel arrivant comprit, et la peur se lit alors sur son visage. Il voulut s'enfuir, mais n'en eut pas le temps. Les coups l'atteignirent en pleine poitrine. En essuyant son silencieux, Rum ordonna :

-Allez, jetez-le dans les ordures...C'est tout ce que mérite cet imbécile.

La voiture s'arrêta et le chauffeur sortit de la voiture et ouvrit la portière arrière. Il s'empara du corps qui tomba à ses pieds, et alla le jeter dans la poubelle de la sombre ruelle à côté duquel il s'était arrêté. Puis, il fit demi tour, rentra dans la voiture, prit le volant et, sans un regard en arrière, démarra, et la voiture s'éloigna dans un nuage de poussière.

* * *

><p>Quelle est la vérité découverte par les détectives ? Et qui est l'homme assassiné par Rum ? La réponse au prochain chapitre !<p>

Au fait,pour l'homme assassiné,ce n'est pas vraiment qui ( vous ne le connaissez pas ) mais plutôt sa fonction,ce qu'il fait ( dur de décrire sans donner d'indices ! ).

L'enquête a vraiment commencé ici ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !


	6. Chapitre 6 : Un fil cassé

Voilà le chapitre 6 ! Merci à estelle pour sa review !

Chapitre 6 : Un fil cassé 

-Ah,messieurs les détectives !dit Maigret en les voyant arriver. Cette fois,je vous tire mon chapeau. Les experts m'ont fait part de votre déduction et nous avons tout de suite fait le nécessaire. Cependant, il n'y a eu aucun résultat. J'imagine que Sera connaissait le kidnappeur.

-Pas forcément, coupa Subaru. Avez vous essayé avec les grooms ?

-Les grooms ? Eh bien,ça nous semblait inutile, mais nous l'avons fait par acquit de conscience.

-Monsieur le directeur!s'écria Heiji sans écouter la suite. Est-ce que tous les grooms sont ici ?

-Euh,eh bien...balbutia le directeur. On dirait...Oui,je suis sûr qu'il en manque un, engagé il y a peu.

-Vous pourriez le décrire ?demanda Conan aux grooms. Son caractère,son apparence ? Et son nom ?

-J'ai oublié son prénom, répondit un groom, mais son nom est Karasu. Il nous avait dit de le surnommer « Kuro » lorsqu'on était entre nous car ses cheveux sont noirs de jais. Il est petit, mais rusé et assez retors,même.

-Inspecteur !lança Shukichi. Lancez un mandat d'arrêt contre cet homme! Il y a de grandes chances que ce soit lui qui ait enlevé Sera ! Il n'a pas pu partir il y a longtemps, alors il ne doit pas être loin !

-Mais...dit Takagi. Le kidnappeur n'a pas pris un costume de groom ? Pourquoi serait-il coupable ?

-Justement, dit Hakuba. Le costume n'a pas été porté_ une seule fois. _Pensez-vous que le coupable est assez idiot pour faire ça ? Et à propos, pourquoi l'avoir jeté ?

-En effet,reprit Kogoro qui avait donné des ordres aux policiers. Pourquoi le jeter ? Cela indiquerait que le coupable n'est pas un groom, mais quelqu'un qui s'est fait passer pour tel : un autre employé de l'hôtel ou une connaissance de Sera. Vous comprenez ? Le réel but du coupable était de...

-Faire croire que le coupable n'était PAS un groom. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que le coupable n'a pas porté l'uniforme, ajouta Conan. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'en avait pas besoin car Sera lui aurait ouvert sans, mais parce que s'il portait les deux,Sera l'aurait remarqué et se serait méfié !

-Exact !confirma Heiji. C'était un enlèvement très prémédité : il a du s'engager exprès pour ça !

-J'imagine que pour faire sortir Sera de l'hôtel, dit Sato qui comprenait peu à peu, il a dû la déguiser en cliente et faire comme si il l'accompagnait au taxi... Où se trouvait ses complices !

-Il a sûrement filé en vous voyant tous ici,s'écria Maigret. Il ne doit pas être bien loin !

Les recherches furent lancés tandis que les détectives cherchaient des informations sur le groom ou des indices dans la chambre de Sera. Profitant du fait qu'ils soient seuls, Conan glissa à Heiji :

-Heiji...Il s'appelait Karasu, on le surnommait " Kuro ", et j'ai découvert qu'il a été engagé peu de temps après...

-Le Mystery Train, j'imagine ? Pas besoin de se faire un dessin,_ils _y sont pour quelque chose.

-C'est un coup de Rum,ça... fit une voix. C'est son style, ça...

-Ah,Akai !fit Conan en se retournant, le souffle court. Tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Vous devriez venir dans le hall. Ils l'ont retrouvé.

Conan allait prononcer une exclamation de joie, mais le visage d'Akai le fit changer d'avis.

Et il comprit pourquoi, une fois dans le hall. Le corps sans vie du groom était devant lui.

-Trois balles dans la poitrine, dit Takagi. On l'a trouvé dans une poubelle au fond d'une impasse. J'imagine que ses complices l'ont tué car il était brûlé. Aucune trace de Sera, rien dans ses poches. Il faudra aller voir son adresse, mais j'ai peu d'espoir, malheureusement.

A ses mots, Ran et Sonoko éclatèrent en sanglots. Voulant rattraper son collègue, Yumi ajouta :

-Voyons le bon côté des choses. Elle est certainement toujours en vie, sinon on se serait probablement aussi débarrassé d'elle. Donc rien n'est perdu ! Et puis,il reste une piste...

-Oui, Ran, s'empressa de dire Conan, il ne faut pas oublier la mystérieuse petite fille qui vivait avec Sera ! On ne sait pas pourquoi elle est partie, mais on peut peut-être la retrouver, elle aussi !

-Au fait, dit Ran en essuyant ses larmes, cette fille...Je l'ai déjà vue.

-QUOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ? Quand ça ?s'écrièrent les personnes présentes.

-Après une affaire de meurtre dans un hôtel, je l'ai vu discuter avec Sera. Et j'ai eu le sentiment de l'avoir déjà vu, mais je ne sais pas où...

-Ça change tout ! Ran, pourrais-tu venir au commissariat pour déposer ton témoignage ? Cela pourrait aider pour retrouver Sera. Au fait, Mouri, tu viens aussi. Hakuba et Hattori, vous venez aussi. Quand à vous deux, continua Maigret face à Subaru et Shukichi, venez si vous voulez.

Ils acceptèrent, tout comme Ran. Juste au moment de partir, Maigret ajouta :

-Ah,Sato ! Raccompagne Conan. Le soir tombe, il doit aller se coucher !

Conan n'ayant pas le choix, il se laissa monter dans la voiture de l'inspecteur...Sans remarquer la photo que prit un homme caché dans la foule.

(...)

Conan se trouvait dans son lit, un goût amer dans la bouche. Il était tard, et Ran avait fini par rentrer du commissariat avant de s'endormir. Kogoro y était toujours, avec Hakuba, Heiji, Akai et Shukichi. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'être un enfant l'exaspérait au plus haut point. S'il avait été lui-même,il aurait pu participer à l'enquête ! Haibara continuait ses recherches, mais sans grandes avancées. Il repensa soudain au nom du groom et à la remarque d'Akai, et il dû bien se rendre à l'évidence : c'était les hommes en noir qui avaient enlevé Sera. La mort du groom correspondait bien à leurs méthodes : ils éliminaient tous les poids morts, ils l'avaient déjà prouvé avec Pisco. Il était inquiet pour Sera, et se demandait où était la Gamine. Puis, las de se ressasser les mêmes pensées, il éteignit la lumière et se coucha. Mais peu de temps après, son téléphone sonna : il avait reçu un message. Pestant face à la lumière, il ouvrit le message, et un expression d'incrédulité s'afficha sur son visage quand il le lut :

« Je suis en lieu sûr.

J'ai des informations sur eux et, vu les circonstances, mieux vaudrait s'allier.

Rejoins moi à l'endroit où ils t'ont fait rajeunir.

La Gamine »

* * *

><p>La Gamine est en sûreté et connait l'identité de Conan ! Comment va-t-il réagir ? La suite au prochain chapitre !<p>

La Gamine sera dans le prochain chapitre,un meurtre aura bientôt lieu et...Un nouveau personnage fera son apparition !

On ne parle pas de fil cassé dans ce chapitre, car c'est à prendre au sens métaphorique pour une référence au titre d'un chapitre dans Le chien des Baskerville.

Encore merci pour tous vos reviews !


End file.
